90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
They're Playing Her Song
They're Playing Her Song is the 9th episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER – Annie decides to take her relationship with Charlie to the next level, while Teddy experiences his own "awakening." Ryan asks Debbie for advice and ends up getting more than he bargained for. And Adrianna is oblivious to Navid's problems, pushing them further apart. Recap The girls are driving down PCH with the top down, enjoying the beautiful day, when Adrianna's song starts playing on the radio. It looks like they're blowing past their beach, but Naomi says she's making a pit stop to pick up Ivy. Annie says Ivy cheated on Dixon, but Naomi knows it's not as simple as that. Oscar manipulated Ivy, and she really needs a friend right now. Ivy offers to drive herself, since it looks like her board won't fit, but Annie says they'll make it work. Everybody jumps out, and they fit her, and her board, in.Navid asks Dixon to quiz him on calculus. He refuses. Teddy walks up, he just got back from visiting his dad on set. He apologizes for driving high, and says it won't happen again. They accept. The guys go their separate ways, and Navid walks right into Silver. They're both uncomfortable. Deb and Ryan are interviewing nannies. The woman they are talking to sounds absolutely amazing. Ryan hires her without further ado. Deb says the 9th one is the charm. They are both relieved to have found someone who seems perfect. Ryan was highly anxious when Jen left, and now he's down to moderately panicked. Navid gets home and finds his family sitting on the steps. His dad's been in with the lawyers all day, and he wants to talk to Navid. His dad confronts him about what he said to his guidance counselor. Navid admits he may have said something. Now his dad is being investigated by the authorities for child pornography, and he could go to jail. Navid goes to see Adrianna. She's busily lying to Spin magazine about the song she wrote (but she didn't). she finally notices that Navid is preoccupied and thinks that he's judging her. They briefly argue before Navid tells her that he's having family problems. Adrianna is concerned and asks him what's happening, although when he is ready to share, her phone rings. This time it's Victor. She's been asked to be interviewed by Ryan Seacrest. She apologizes for not being able to stay and talk with Navid. Navid says it's cool, and she says they'll have dinner later. They kiss and Adrianna tells Navid that she loves him before she leaves. She blows him a kiss as she heads out the door. Annie sees Charlie's new place, and meets his roommates. They all hang out and chat, eat chips, and consider college possibilities. Annie learns that one of his roomies is Charlie's ex-girlfriend. Silver shows up in the media room, and goes to leave when she sees Navid. He stops her and says they need to talk. He tells her he was feeling really insecure, and it was just kind of weird. She agrees. There was that whole thing with Joe Jonas, and - she was there for him, and he mistook that for something else. Friends are bound to go through this kind of thing, right? It's actually normal. Navid says yeah, of course; that's where the term "friends with benefits" comes from. They're back to normal, so he fills her in on the mess with his dad. He says he''ll be fine, as long as he doesn't go home. She says they'll be fine. If he thinks he screwed up, he should apologize.'' Ryan is teaching his class when he's interrupted by the nanny. She has an audition, and drops the baby with his daddy, heading out the door. He continues the class with the baby strapped to his chest, which is stressing the students. At a student's suggestion, he goes to check the baby's diaper, and calls Deb while he's out there. Annie and Naomi touch base about Charlie's ex-girlfriend being really smart, cool, and threatening. Naomi says they should have the mutually-exclusive chat. Plus, they need to start having sex.Dixon, Liam and Teddy are at a restaurant, being served by a hot waitress. Liam says Dixon should ask her out. You never know; sometimes hot girls go out with ugly guys so they can have the upper hand. She returns with Teddy's iced tea, and flirts with him. Even while she's giving the other guys refills, she's making eyes at Teddy. Teddy says they can have her. He's beat, and he's going to head home. Navid finds his dad on the phone, and waits for him to finish. His dad is very abrupt with him, even after he apologizes. His dad is angry because Navid couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Navid sets the record straight. Dad is not in trouble because of Navid. He's in trouble because he broke the law. His dad can't hear it, and orders Navid to leave. Teddy is parked outside a gay nightclub. He goes in.Naomi shows Annie the lingerie she bought so she could lock Charlie down. They toss everything back in the bag when Deb gets home. She's wondering if Naomi is staying for dinner. Annie says no, they're doing dinner and a movie out, tonight. Naomi says Deb doesn't need to be sad. She can totally make dinner for her another night. After Deb leaves, Annie tells Naomi she's not wearing pasties. Okay, what about edible underwear. She didn't bring any, but she does know where to get them. Annie can't take it anymore and tells Naomi she's got it covered. She'll be fine. Ryan shows up to pick up Jack. He apologizes for being late, as tonight was parent-teacher conferences. She's lined up more interviews for tomorrow. After they chat a bit, they realize they can fit their lives together somewhat. She's tired of cooking for one, and he had microwave popcorn for supper. Dinner it is. Navid and Adrianna arrive and have to wait at the bar for an opening. Navid gives the host $20, The host tells Navid he still has to wait 30 minutes. Adrianna says that she doesn't care as long as her and Navid are spending time together. As they are about to kiss, they are interrupted. Adrianna's entourage is there for dinner, and she introduces Navid to them. Her publicist, Renee, points out that not only is THAT (pointing at Adrianna) Adrianna Tate-Duncan, so is (pointing at the speakers) THAT. The host says of course he has a table, one moment. Renee says forget it. Navid and Adrianna will be joining them at their table. The host will, of course, comp their meal. When she returns to Adrianna, she tells her that this is going to work out really well. A couple of big-time producers are going to be there tonight. If they will collaborate with Adrianna, it's game over. Adrianna asks Navid if he minds, and he says no. Of course not. Deb and Ryan are doing the dishes together while he tells her what a big improvement over microwave popcorn that meal was. Sometimes he even adds cheez whiz, and that still doesn't compare to this. He hasn't had a home-cooked meal in forever. Deb hasn't had adult company in forever. Ryan gets it, since he works with teens. He's just grateful she hasn't said "like" or "totally" yet. Deb retorts that "The night is still like, totally young." She admires his drying technique, but he compliments the washer. She wonders if it's pathetic that the first compliment she's had in what seems like forever is on her dish washing technique. Ryan adds that she had a great smile. When she grins, he says "See? It's really great." They kiss, and it very quickly becomes passionate, as he lifts her to the counter. Teddy is drinking at the bar. A gentleman joins him and says hi, introducing himself as Jeff. Teddy says it's his first time here, and he's just leaving. When he asks for the check, he finds his wallet is missing. He calls Dixon, who was just about to ask the hot waitress for her number. Teddy's wallet is sitting on the chair. Dixon offers to bring it to him. Teddy says he just found money in his pocket. He's calling from the gas station. He'll get his wallet tomorrow from Dixon, at school. He tells the bartender he'll be back tomorrow with the money, but the bartender tells him no. He needs to come up with the cash. Adrianna's party is going to move to voyeur. She invites Navid, but he's just received a text from his mom telling him to go home. He assumes it's so his dad can yell at him some more. Adrianna asks if this means he won't be joining them and he says no, remember? He has stuff going on at home. Stuff that he has been trying to discuss with her. Adrianna excuses herself but Navid says forget it. He'll head home, they'll talk later. He says it was nice meeting everybody, but nobody answers. Navid leaves. Deb and Ryan unexpectedly made love. They figure they were lonely and in need of adult company. He hugs her, and lets himself out. He comes back to get Jack. Teddy does the smart thing and calls Ian. He shows up and settles the tab. Teddy says he'll pay him back, but Ian says it's all good. He's swaying a bit when he stands up, so Ian tells Teddy he'll be driving him home.Charlie puts on some music for Annie. He says he has a lot to teach her about classic R&B. She says she'll be his student. Annie goes in the bathroom to get ready for time with Charlie. Wen she comes out, she sees all his roommates and slams her way back into the bathroom, humiliated. Navid comes home so he can be yelled at again. His mom tells him his dad's records were subpoenaed. His dad was afraid he'd get sent to jail, so he went back to Iran.Annie comes out right after Charlie walks out all the roomies. They're both very embarrassed. He thought they were taking things slower, and was very surprised by her moving things forward. She thought he wanted things moved forward. Annie sets the record straight. She's only had sex with one person. She was feeling very intimidated by Julia. Naomi told her she needed to "lock Charlie down" and have sex to stake her claim. It sounds so stupid when she says it. Charlie says no, it doesn't. He just wishes she could have told him. If they're dating, they need to be able to talk about anything. She wonders how he got his scar. He doesn't have to tell her. Charlie says no, she's right. They have to be honest with each other. He tells her about how his uncle was a mean drunk who would take a whack at him now and then. He didn't want to stop going to the lake house, because sometimes he'd see his dad there. The last time he went there, his uncle took a belt to him. Annie thanks him for telling her. He asks if she still wants to lock him down, and she says definitely. Charlie is happy to hear it. Teddy thanks Ian for the lift. He says he doesn't know what's going on with him; he's confused. Ian already knew that. He asks Teddy if he is newly confused, or has been for awhile. Teddy guesses that it's been awhile. He admits that he didn't get kicked out of school for having girls in his room. It wasn't girls. It was his roommate. He had a crush on him. He thought it might pass, might go away. But it didn't. Ian says it won't, either. Teddy thanks him for the ride. Navid arrives to talk to Silver. She lets him in. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Kyle Riabko as Ian :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby :Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi :Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi Guest starring :Coco Grayson as Shirin Shirazi :Katarina Garcia as Vanda Shirazi :Elaine Hendrix as Renee :Tiffany DuPont as Julia :Hart Turner as Jeff :Jeffery Self as Ilon :Cassandra Church as Ginny :Davida Williams as Aliyah Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon Music *"Afraid Of Everyone" by The National *"Billie Holiday" by Miike Snow *"Don't Believe In Love" by Dido *"Dread Stew" by Big Swede *"Dreadlocks In Moonlight" by Lee *"Early Morning" by Maimon & The Mongoose Band *"Hello Good Times" by Jessica Lowndes *"Just Takes One" by Taxi Doll *"Moving Pictures" by Paris At Midnight *"Secrets" by One Republic *"That's Just My Luck" by Syl Johnson *"We R Who We R" by Kesha *"Wide Eyes" by Local Natives Photos 90210-Theyre-Playing-Her-Song-31.jpg 95370d990db7605b_90210.jpg 00601950c84.jpg comforting-her-man.png preparing-to-kiss.png dixon-and-navid.png naomi-and-annie.png naomi_annie.jpg teddy-dixon-and-navid.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3